In recent years, in a transportation system in which a vehicle runs on a set track, a transportation system without a contact wire, which is configured so that a vehicle runs without receiving power supply from the contact wire, has been put into a practical use.
The vehicle in such a transportation system includes an energy storage device (e.g., a battery) for storing power, and the vehicle stores the power in the energy storage device when the vehicle stops at a station, thereby being capable of running on the set track. On the other hand, each station on the track is provided with a charging device, and when the vehicle stops at the station, the charging device supplies power to the energy storage device of the vehicle (e.g., Patent Document 1).
For example, in Patent Document 1, the vehicle in the transportation system without the contact wire includes an energy storage device and an on-board control device for controlling a charging voltage, a charging period, and the like of the energy storage device. On the other hand, the stations on the track are each provided with a power feeding installation (charging device). When the vehicle stops at the station for receiving the power, the power feed installation starts the charging of the energy storage device in response to an instruction from the on-board control device installed in the vehicle. Then, if a power storage amount of the energy storage device reaches a predetermined value, the on-board control device issues a command to stop receiving power, to thereby stop the charge of the energy storage device.